List of Degrassi Bands
Listed here are the fictional bands featured in the teen drama series ''Degrassi Junior High'', ''Degrassi High'' and Degrassi: The Next Generation, renamed ''Degrassi'' in the tenth season. Degrassi Junior High and Degrassi High The Zit Remedy The Zit Remedy, later known simply as The Zits, was a band created by Joey Jeremiah, Snake Simpson, and Derek Wheeler. Joey played keyboard, Snake played guitar, Wheels played bass and they all sang vocals. The only song the band ever had was called, "Everybody Wants Something". In Degrassi: The Next Generation, Joey attempted to revive this song in his garage while with his step-son Craig Manning's band. He unknowingly ended up embarrassing not only Craig, but himself as well. Later, Joey overheard Craig talking to Jimmy, Marco and Spinner about how he was making a fool of himself. Joey soon apolgized to Craig and promised he would give him some space. Gourmet Scum Gourmet Scum was a fictional rock band in the Degrassi world. It was one of the top bands in the Toronto area, and at a concert, a couple students (Luke, who was known to do drugs regularly during Degrassi High) took acid, which led Shane McKay to jump or fall off of a bridge and later suffer from brain damage. He is the biological father to Emma Nelson, and is now in a group home in Stouffville. Degrassi: The Next Generation Paige Michalchuk and the Sex Kittens (PMS) Originally a duet between Ashley and Terri, who hoped to perform their one song during their school Cabaret event. The lyrics to their one song was written by Ashley and despite Terri's protests that the song's pace needed to be increased, Ashley insisted it was the right tempo. Due to lack of creative control, Terri would invite Paige to join their band, leading to the creation of P.M.S. The band was subject to much creative conflicts as Ashley wanted her lyrics to remain slow and striking, while Paige and Terri wanted a more flashy and popular approach. Remixing the song, Terri and Paige were confronted with an enraged Ashley. Eventually all agreeing to consult Terri's "mystic oracles", she lies, saying that the drawn card (the high priestess) means to "go with the new", when it really meant the contrary. Right before their Cabaret performance, Ashley discovers the true meaning of Terri's reading and after her warning for them to use the old version falls on deaf ears, she subsequently quits and refuses to perform the new piece. Now deciding their name to be simply "Paige and Terri", the duo perform with a warm, positive audience reception. Reconciling, Ashley admits to the merits of their pop version and accepts a invitation to their new band, Paige Michalchuk and the Sexkittens/P.M.S. During a Pantene Pro-Voice song writing contest, Terri and Paige decide to reform PMS for the prize, a demo CD and a trip to L.A. to perform live for record executives. However, due to them no longer being friends with Ashley, they lacked a singer/song writer. Paige quickly replaced the missing slot by inviting Hazel Aden to join. Friction between Paige and Terri emerge, sparked by the anguish caused by Paige's rape. With Terri going to practice in their last year costume, Paige sharply remarks that "cheesy pop chicks" were last year and that Terri shouldn't be so out of touch. Hazel settles their dispute telling them that they should just calm down and rehearse. Paige dislikes their optimistic love song, based on Terri's poem, and seeks help from Ashley. Re-inviting Ashley to the band, Paige wanted a darker song tackling real issues. At the next practice, Ashley coincidentally writes a song about rape to the dislike of Paige, who wanted to use their other song. With Hazel suffering from polyps and thus unable to sing, Ashley is chosen to sing the solo and chooses her rape song. Confronted in the hallway, Paige starts crying and Ashley realizes the difficulty Paige encounters with the new lyrics and decides to stay with the old. When they're about to perform during the contest, Paige spots her rapist, Dean, in the crowd and in a strong moment, decides to use Ashley's new lyrics. This drives off Dean and though they only got an honorable mention, Ashley and Paige rekindle their friendship, while the latter decides its time to talk to a counselor about the incident with Dean. Songs *"How Can I Be?" was written by James McGrath and Shelley Scarrow. The song was performed by Melissa McIntyre, Christina Schmidt, and Lauren Collins. *"Poor Thing" was written by James McGrath and Tassie Cameron. It was performed by all three girls with the addition of Andrea Lewis. Appearances *'Cabaret' *'Shout (2)' Downtown Sasquatch Downtown Sasquatch was a band formed by Craig Manning when he was grounded for skipping the second day of school with Emma Nelson. The band's original members were Craig Manning, Jimmy Brooks, Marco Del Rossi, and Spinner Mason. Ellie Nash replaced Spinner after Jimmy found out that Spinner was semi-responsible for the shooting. Ashley Kerwin has gone in and out of the band depending on her relationship with Craig. Downtown Sasquatch attempted to record a single. They also played at a wedding gig for one of Joey's customer's sister's wedding. Some time later the band was approached by Leo who appeared to want to manage Downtown Sasquatch, however he was actually interested in only Craig. It is assumed Downtown Sasquatch parted ways when Craig headed to Vancouver to record a solo album and live out his stardom. They cite the bands Death Cab For Cutie and Neutral Milk Hotel as some of their influences. Downtown Sasquatch's run was the longest of any Degrassi band to date,And is perhaps the best. Songs *"Risidual" was written by Jake Epstein. The song was performed by Jake Epstein, Aubrey Graham, Shane Kippel and Adamo Ruggiero. Appearances *'U Got the Look' *'Should I Stay or Should I Go?' *'Rock and Roll High School' *'Anywhere I Lay My Head' *'Neutron Dance' *'West End Girls' *'Weddings, Parties, Anything' *'Together Forever' Hell Hath No Fury During the "Hot Sounds in T.O." battle of the bands competition, Ashley puts her band PMS back together but without Terri because she was in a coma so as Terri's substitute is Ellie Nash. The new name of the band "Hell Hath No Fury" was most likely a stab at Craig because it is a shortened version of the famous phrase "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned". Hell Hath No Fury goes up against Craig's "Downtown Sasquatch". Informed that her song writing should be based upon her own experiences, Ashley writes the first verse of their song in the hallway, drawing from her breakup with Craig. Angered later by Craig's poor attempts of apology, Ashley writes "Mr. Nice Guy", a song bashing Craig's breakup with Ashley. The band then essentially became an anti-Craig band and performs with their new t-shirts. In the season 5 episode, Venus Part 2, The band is almost reborn,But Paige decides its not important. Songs *"Mr. Nice Guy" was written by Jim McGrath and Brendan Yorke, and was performed by Melissa McIntyre. Appearances *'Rock and Roll High School' Kid Elrick Kid Elrick is commonly mentioned as one of Downtown Sasquatch's favourite bands. He is first mentioned during a radio trivia contest in the season 2 episode, Drive. Craig, Marco, Sean and Spinner attend the contest while Joey was away for the weekend and win the prize when they are asked the question, "Who is Kid Elrick's wife?" He finally appears when Jimmy, Marco and Craig sneak into one of his concerts in the season 4 episode, Secret Part 2. Songs *"I'm the Kid" was written by Jim McGrath and Brendan Yorke, and was performed by Pino Dilorenzo and Bradley Karel as Kid Elrick. Appearances *'Drive' (mentioned) *'Secret (2)' Craig Manning Craig Manning began his solo career after his band, Downtown Sasquatch, broke up. The band broke up because a producer was only interested in Craig's talent. Craig has done solo work in previous seasons, but never thought to pursue it until Ellie pushed him to in season five. Craig hasn't been mentioned yet, but he is thought to be continuing to pursue his career in music. Degrassi Goes Hollywood was his last appearance. Songs *"I Think I'm In Love" was performed by Craig Manning for the character Ashley Kerwin *"I'll Spend My Christmas With You" (with Ashley Kerwin) *"Swan Song" *"Drowning" *"My Window" *"Rescue You" Appearances *'Should I Stay or Should I Go?' *'Holiday (1)' *'Holiday (2)' *'Going Down the Road (1)' *'Going Down the Road (2)' *'Together Forever' *'What's It Feel Like to be a Ghost? (1)' *'What's It Feel Like to be a Ghost? (2)' *'Bust a Move (2)' *'Degrassi Goes Hollywood' Studz (Changed to Janie and the Studs Featuring Peter stone) Stüdz's original members were Spinner Mason, Peter Stone, Danny Van Zandt, and Sav Bhandari. Jane Vaughn was added to the band as a lead singer after Peter was fired from the band after his experiance with Crystal Meth. The band was created as a way to have time away from their girlfriends. Peter then joined as a singer after seeing them. After practicing, the group realized that they needed a drummer and asked Spinner Mason, who rejected the offer, saying that they were a boy band. Angered by this, Peter instructed Sav to speedily play the guitar while Peter sang, "I'm not a pretty boy!", introducing a more rock style for the group. A gimmick for the band was also introduced - rabbit masks. With the new attitude and look, Spinner agreed to drum for the band and they recorded their song "Shared Custody". They were a hit, until they tanked at a live performance, but they have since recovered from that. In season 8, a student from Lakehurst tried to hold up The Dot Grill, with Spinner inside. The hold-up resulted in Spinner getting shot and not being able to play with Janie and the Studs, then known as Stüdz, for a little while. In the movie, Degrassi Goes Hollywood, they were featured as the band to play in the new Jason Mewes movie, Mewesical High, but with Manny Santos as lead vocals to help her score her part in the movie, also with Jay Hogart temporarily replacing Spinner. They perform the theme song for the ninth and tenth seasons of the series. Peter left the band and his loft behind after he overdosed on methamphetamine, Jane was the lead singer, but Peter wanted to rejoin so he was let back in, and Spinner now owns the loft where the band practices. The band was then renamed Janie and The Studs Featuring Peter Stone, and played during the opening scene for Degrassi Takes Manhattan. When Spinner found out that Jane had cheated on him, they broke up, and all the members, except for Sav, left for college, ultimately breaking up the band. Songs *''"Shared Custody" '' *''"Holly J. Sucks" (Improvised) '' *''"Google My Own Name" '' *''"I Just Wanna Party" '' *''"Crash My Party" (feat. Manny Santos) '' *''"Life is a Show" (feat. Manny Santos) '' *''"Hey, California" '' *''"Good Times" '' *''"House Arrest"'' *''"Hey, California" (Duet) '' *''"The Great Escape" '' *''"I Trust You" (feat. Manny Santos) '' Appearances *'Broken Wings' *'Ladies Night' *'If This Is It' *'Money for Nothing' *'Heat of the Moment' *'Degrassi Goes Hollywood' *'Just Can’t Get Enough (1)' *'Just Can’t Get Enough (2)' *'Close to Me ' *'You Be Illin'' *'Start Me Up' *'Innocent When You Dream' *'Degrassi Takes Manhattan Innocent When You Dream' Jenna Middleton Jenna Middleton arrived as a new transfer student at Degrassi in season 9 and all she wanted was to make friends. In an attempt to make a good first impression, she decides to audition to be an act at the Degrassi Beach Bash after all the students come back from Winter Break. After Holly J. Sinclair (being the new Class President) allows Jenna to perform, Alli dislikes her more because she thinks that Jenna will steal Clare from her. Jenna is known to be a solo artist and songwriter, performing upbeat and cheerful songs that amuse people. She competed on the fictional show The Next Teen Star and performed the duet Goodbye White Horse with Sav Bhandari. In reality, Jessica Tyler wrote and performed the actual songs called, Shine and I Believe. Songs *''"Shine"'' *''"I Believe"'' *''"Just a Girl"'' *''"Mr. Perfect"'' *''"Independance"'' *''"Big Dream"'' *"Goodbye White Horse" Appearances *'Just Can't Get Enough' *'Tears Dry On Their Own (1) ' *'Tears Dry On Their Own (2) ' *'Don't Let Me Get Me (1) ' *'Don't Let Me Get Me (2) ' *'Halo (1)' The Three Tenners The Three Tenners consicts of Connor Deslauriers, Dave Turner and Wesley Betenkamp. The trio were supposed to play in the Band Slam in season 10, however the Band Slam got cancelled. The three tenners are arguably the worst band in degrassi history. They are the most recent band at the moment. Songs *Unknown song* Appearances *'Try Honesty (1)' *'Try Honesty (2)' 'Video Gallery' thumb|left|300px|The Zit Remedy thumb|left|300px|My Windowthumb|300px|left|Frag This thumb|300px|left|Tell Me Lies (Jimmy & Ashley)thumb|300px|left|Swan Song thumb|300px|right|what i know Category:Degrassi Junior High Category:DJH Characters Category:DJH Episodes Category:Degrassi High Category:DH Characters Category:DH Episodes Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Band Category:Singer Category:Musician